Mikan's Lonely Moment
by LinaLina183
Summary: oneshot The school decided that they should have a Parent Day and everyone is excited.Mikan gets a shocking letter that turns everything around and Natsume is the one to save her. NxM OOC R


**Mikan's Lonely Moment.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice,I would love it if it was real but sadly it isn't

A/N- My second oneshot(yaay) please be nice A bit OOC but its alllll good:D

_Italics-_thoughts

Mikan Sakura, Student of Gakuen Alice Academy.Alice Special: Nullification,Copy and Erase Alice.Age 15, middle school student. Long brown wavy hair,dense,slow,cheerful and best friend of Hotaru Imai.

Natsume Hyuuga,Student of Gakuen Alice Academy.Alice Special: Fire. Age 15, middle school student. Raven coloured hair,rude,stubborn,and always anooyed.Best and childhood friend of Ruka Nogi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet morning in the middle school branch of Gakuen Alice and slowly students were walking to their classroom,until they were all jolted awake by a scream.

"AAAAAH HENTAI!!!" screamed an angry brunette.

"Shut up **pumpkins**, I don't want my ears to bleed so early in the damn morning!!" shouted a I-am-not-a-morning-person Natsume. Both of the arguing and screaming idiots walked into their classroom screaming at the top of their lungs when two air bullets came flying towards them. Natsume, being Natsume easily dodged it. Mikan, ahem didn't dodge it and got hit square in the head.

"Itaiii Hotaru!!!" Mikan whined, rubbing her head.

"That's what you get for not shutting up in the morning baka." replied the inventor.

"Mou Hotaru..."

Just then Narumi-sensei walied into the room with his oh-so-cheerfulness attitude and nicely told all the students to go to their seats for he had an annoucement to make, "Now everyone, I am very delighted to say that this week thursday is Parent Day!!"

Everyone looked at him in puzzelment. So,he had to tell them in a shorter version. "Which means that for one whole day you will all get to see your family!!!"

It took a mintue for everyone to register what he had just said and once it sinked in, everyone screamed for joy. As they were rejoying Narumi quietly called Mikan outside of the classroom. No one really noticed but a certain flamecaster.

"Mikan-chan, I have some very bad news for you..." he said in a very low tone of voice.

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" asked the innocent teen. Narumi resisted to let any tears fall from his eyes and looked at her.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry but your Ji-chan won't be coming on Parent Day."

" Huh? What do you mean Sensei? Is he sick?" she asked getting worried.

"No Mikan, you see, he pasted away the day before." he replied. Tears started to form in her eyes and she bowed her head with her bangs covering her eyes,

"He's suppose to be here and come see me tomorrow." she said trying to hold back the tears.

The blonde teacher put his hand on her shoulder, "Its ok to cry Mikan-chan." but she shook her head,

"No, I promised Ji-chan and Hotaru that I wouldn't cry." Then Narumi took out an envelop and handed it to Mikan, the front of it stated "Will-To Mikan Sakura."She immediately took it and started to read.

_**To Mikan,**_

_**I'm so terribly sorry for leaving for you, damn this cursed age of mine. I want you to know that I love you dearly, you are my most precious grandaughter and don't forget that. Do not worry, I am glad that you found Hotaru-chan, and that you are in safe hands. I am in heaven and right this moment I am watching you. So I better not see tears!! I leave everything I own to you. I Love You with all my heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Your Ji-chan.**_

Mikan held the will cose to her heart and closed her eyes, "Narumi-sensei, what happen to the belongings?" she asked.

"The academy placed it in storage until you graduate, you can go claim them" he replied.

"I see, well, are there any classes today?"

" No there is not. You have the free day." he said and then he got worried and asked, "Mikan-chan are you going to be alright?"

She turned and had her back facing him, " I'm fine sensei, I just need to be alone for while, Ja ne." she said and walked off. The teacher watched the brunette walk away and sighed in worry.

_**Natsume POV**_

_Where did that baka go? She would be jumping for joy about this Parent Day thing. Oh right, that gay teacher called her outside. But, wait a sec, that guy just full walked into the room and left. What the heck happen out there? What happen to Mikan? Why aren't you back in this classroom and screaming and smiling with joy? Everyone's happy and I am too but where are you at this time?_

**Normal POV**

After not seeing Mikan walk backk into the classoom Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume got worried.

"Do you think something happen?" asked Ruka, petting his bunny.

"Who knows. Oi! What did you do to her _this_ time, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked pointing her baka gun at him.

"How should I know?" he said and slid his hands into his pockets and walked off.

Most of the students decided to go to central town except for Natsume. _Where did she go? _he wondered as he looked for her. He checked the Sakura tree,Central Town, everywhere he could possibly think of.

It came dinner time and the brunette was no where to be seen. Hotaru and Ruka decided to ask Takashi-san if she had eaten and the robot told them that Mikan had requested that her food be brought to her room.

"Maybe she's just not feeling well and she didn't want to worry us." said Ruka

"Well she's doing a heck of a good job worrying us." said Hotaru.

Everyone went back to their dorms, excited to see their parents tomorrow and get an early night sleep. Even though everyone is asleep, there was one mourning child who was quietly crying all by herself, wishing that she had her grandfather to greet the upcoming morning.

**Parent Day**

"Ruka!"

"Mom!! Dad!!!"

"Hotaru, Subaru!!"

"Okaa-san, Otou-san"

"Onii-chan!!"

"Aoi, Dad..." Those were just some of the cries of students reunniting with their parents.

From far away stood lonely Mikan behind a tree, watching quietly as Mothers, Fathers, Sisters, Brothers and Grandparents hug their loved ones. To hid herself from anyone noticing her crying, she quickly turned around and walked away. Natsume noticed her there and got worried.

"Onii-chan, go to Onee-chan, she seems to be upset" said cute little Aoi-chan. Natsume smiled at his sister and ran off.

"Aoi, where did your brother go to?" as Mr.Hyuuga.

Aoi narrowed her eyes and replied," To the girl he loves dearly."

Swiftly and silently Mikan walked towards the Sakura tree and rested her back against it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wept sofly, feeling the loniness take over her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a deep masculine voice. Mikan quickly spun her head around and her eyes widen. Once she saw who it was she turned her head back trying to hide her tearstained face.

"Uh, nothing, just looking at the sakura petals." she said.

"That's a lie and you know it, why are you here alone?" Natsume asked walking closer to tree.

"Because I have no one to go to." she said with tears flowing from her eyes. Natsume's eyes widen as he watched her slide down the tree and hug her legs.

"What are you talking about? Where's your grandfather your always talking about?"

"Heheheh Natsume, its the funniest thing, he died two days ago. So now it's just me. I'm all alone."

Natsume just stood wondering what he should say to her. _Mikan..._

"Go." she said which happen to snap him back to reality.

"What did you say?"

"I told you to go, go back to your sister and father Natsume, you don't need to be here." Mikan said trying to hide her miserable expression.

"No. Why would I do something that stupid? I'm not leaving you here." He said walking closer and closer to her.

"Natsume, you have people waiting for you, who knows when you'll ever get to see them again!! You're needed, their worried about you, so go!"

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!" He shouted, almost screamed.

Mikan stood up and looked up at the sky. "Why must you be so stubborn? You have a mother,Father, and even a sister. I was always told they were dead, and when I find out that my mother _is_ alive, she doesn't even want me. Now, the one person who ever took care of me is gone and I didn't get to even say goodbye. I'm an unwanted child and--

"THEY WHAT THE HELL ARE WE?!?" Natsume screamed.

Mikan eyes widen in shock. "What?" She happen to say but in a whisper that he would hear.

"Then what are we to you?! A nobody!?" He said in an angry, serious tone.

Natsume walked closer to Mikan and she kept back away. "All you say is 'Your alone this, your alone that' then what are we. Everyone is worried sick about you, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi...Me." He practically said in a whisper, hiding his expression with his hair. "What are we to you? Huh Mikan? What am **I** to you? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be like this. Mikan, you're not alonem you have family, us, Hotaru, Ruka, everyone."

Mikan gasped at what Natsume said and it brought her back to reality. Natsume pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear, "You always have me, and frankly, I'm not that easy to get rid of." Mikan blushed furiously from Natsume's statement and responded by hugging him back and quietly crying on his shoulder.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah, your right, I _Do _have family...and best of all...I have You." She said and smiled brightly. Natsume couldn't hold back anymore and crashed his lips to hers. Immediately she responded as he tasted her the fullest. He brought her even more closer and deepen the kiss. After atleast two minutes they broke for air and stared into eachother's eyes. Natsume wiped her tears and took her hand.

"Natsume?" She asked in wonder.

Natsume lead her to a tall middle-aged man with the same colour of hair as Natsume and beside the man stood a little girl. They both turned around and eyed the brunette.

"Dad, Aoi, I want you to meet someone very important to me..." Mikan gasped and looked up at the flamecaster. _DAD?!_ Next thing that happen was Natsume being shoved aside by Aoi and Mr. Hyuuga.

"AAAAH YOU ARE SOO KAWAII!!! MY LITTLE KAWAII NEKO-CHAN!!!!!!"

" Onee-chan, Onee-chan!!"

Mikan stood there dumbfounded for she didn't know how to react or move...

Natsume got annoyed that his father was all over **HIS** girl. " Oi Oyaji, you better get your hands off her or else..."

Mr. Hyuuga raised an brow and smirked, "Oh? What if I don't and just eat her all up?" he said in a sly voice only Natsume could understand and of course Aoi was too young to understand.

Two bullets hit both Hyuuga's straight in the head and they turned around revealing the famous blackmailing princess Hotaru Imai, "Would you please release my best friend Hyuuga-san?" She asked so politely walking towards them with Ruka, Anna, and Nonoko.

"Mikan-chan, we've been looking all over for you!!" whined Anna and Nonoko.

"Ahaha, gomen ne minna" Mikan said

"My, my, what kawaii little girls we have here..." said Mr. Hyuuga walking towards Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru with a sparkle in his eyes.

They all ran behide Ruka, "EEK! Ruka-pyon do something he's gonna eat us!!" shrieked Anna.

"aah, eto...Oji-chan please--"

"RUKA! My dear boy!! My how you've grown!! I just wanna hug you up too!!" He squealed. All four of them started running for their lives. There stood Mikan beside Natsume and gigled along in merriment.

Natsume snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "See, you do have family and your pretty much lookin' at them."

Mikan tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek and replied, "Don't forget I have you too."

He smiled at her and so did she. Then they turned to face everyone when they found them all standing there with smirks even Aoi was doing it.

"What?" they both said.

"They really do look like a married couple don't they? Ruka, Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Yeah but their both idiots" said Hotaru and Mr.Hyuuga raising their hands in the air.

Natsume and Mikan looked at eachother and blushed.

" HEY!!"

-End-

**KawaiiLinaKisses- Sooo minna-san how did you like my second one-shot? The idea came into my head so I wanted to put down on paper:D Please Send a review. And thank you for reading Mikan's Lonely Moment. **

**I have one other oneshot titled "Don't scare me like that BAKA" and a on going fanfic "For You I Will Do Anything"**

**I want to thank my wonderful, sarcastic, I-cant-tell-if-she-really-cares editor for this fic ANGELINE!!(aka loner.angel.) and my loving and inspired Senpai's, Corina, Whitney, and Ashley. THANKS YOU GUYS!!!**


End file.
